Toothpicks are very old and have been the subject of patents for over a century. For example, U.S. patent to Briggs No. 2,760,628 granted Aug. 28, 1956 discloses a toothpick which consists of a body of thin and flexible plastic stock that is pointed at one end to provide a tip and has a longitudinal crimp extending substantially from end to end thereof but terminating short of the apex of the tip. Such a toothpick is longitudinally stiffened throughout the main part thereof, while its tip remains relatively flexible thereby enabling material costs to be held to a minimum and the toothpicks to have novel and advantageous characteristics.
More recently, U.S. patent to Varum, No. 4,998,978 teaches a cloth or plastic strip formed of crossed strands forming cross ridges in surfaces of a strip to produce a frictional scrubbing arrangement against teeth surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,115 to Bengtsson, granted May 4, 1976, teaches a toothpick having a channel-shaped cross-section tapering to a point, and a picking portion. Both portions are roughened along their sides and are partly roughened in order to provide an abrading surface.
It is also old and well known to provide flavoring to toothpicks, toothbrushes, etc.